


The Perfect Bride

by iluvkinkythings



Series: The Perfect Bride [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, AU, First Time, J2, Knotting, M/M, Size Kink, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Jensen, padackles - Freeform, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At nearly thirty-years-old, Jared agrees to get married to please his family. A little bit reluctant and scared at first, everything changes when he lays his eyes on Jensen, his young bride-to-be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Bride

**Author's Note:**

> beta by mistress_madga on livejournal

At twenty-nine-years-old, Jared Padalecki is one of the most powerful alphas of the Kingdom. Filthy rich, from one of the most ancient and influential families of Tristania, the best and most respected knight in the whole continent and the personal counsellor of the King, Jared fears no one and nothing.

Right now though, Jared is shaking like a leaf in the wind; in a handful of minutes, he’s going to be married. It wasn’t his idea, of course; he was rather happy with the way things were, enjoying the single life, putting his friend and his duty before everything else and going to the knotting whorehouse whenever he felt like it which, alright, was way more often than was considered respectable for someone of the high society. But his parents are right of course; it isn’t acceptable not to be mated at thirty years old so he agreed to this arranged wedding.

He just wasn’t expecting that his bride would be a member of the Ackles family, their sworn enemies since more than a century. But it actually makes sense, as the Ackles want to redeem themselves in the King’s eyes after their treason during the war against the Northern Islands - despite personally beheading the Ackles family’s Chief and sentencing a bunch of other men to prison for life, the King still holds a grudge against them - and the Padaleckis would benefit from three of the strategically very well-placed harbors that the Ackles own and run.

Everyone’s winning in this scenario: Padaleckis, Ackles, hell, even the King himself who gets to host the most prestigious wedding of the decade - if not the century - and fully expects both families to be able to work together to find a way to use the harbors to develop the trade with Rossingale and Saradillo on the other side of the ocean.

Jared’s been told he should feel lucky too, as he’s been assured again and again that Jensen, his young bride-to-be, just went through his first heat and would be able to carry Jared’s children if Jared ever felt the need to have them. Thing is, Jared never planned to have kids. He can barely stand his brother’s runts so having his own? He doesn’t think it’s a good idea. Now, nobody will blame them if they don’t have kids so Jared guesses he is kind of lucky anyway; seriously, his young, healthy bride will be his to fuck whenever he wants and he won’t have to pay for it, even for the more dirty things he’s into. It might not that bad after all. That is, if he survives the wedding and the celebration dinner.

Looking at his reflection on the large polished iron disk on his wall - only two of these have ever been made, the other person to own one being none other than the Queen herself - Jared takes a big breath and fixes his long brown hair in a simple yet elegant-looking ponytail before putting on his wedding suit that’s been made for him by the three best tailors from the Oswaldian Republic. The amazingly soft fabric is a deep shade of blue, with stylish pearly-white lining, and fits perfectly on his broad chest and shoulders. The pants mold his crotch and bottom in the most flattering way, and show off tasteful boots that have been made with the most delicate doe leather one can find in the Kingdom.

“How do I look?” he asks his brother who’s sitting on the large bed, watching him quietly.

“You’re handsome, little brother.” Jared is happy that there isn’t any sarcasm or mockery to be heard in Jeffrey’s voice. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thank you. Could you...?”

Jeffrey stands up suddenly, a slight flush on his face. “Yes, sure,” he answers as he firmly ties the laces on the back of Jared’s tunic. “Here, all done. Are you ready to go?”

“Just a second.” Grabbing a small box from one of his bookshelves, Jared slides it in his right pocket before planting himself in front of his brother and nodding. “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

Though it’s a little bit windy outside, it’s a beautiful sunshiny day and the populace is flooding the streets, chanting his name again and again and blessing him when he walks through them - surrounded by a dozen of guards, one can never be too sure - to get to the Temple. It’s a little bit strange for Jared because he never thought he was that popular - he sure wasn’t when he made the decision to drastically raise taxes three winters ago to save the Kingdom finances - but it’s flattering too, and it drains a little bit of the tension that’s been running through his whole body since he woke up early in the morning.

“They love you,” Jeffrey whispers in his ear as they slowly progress through the city. They’re in the Old Town now, with its red-bricked, low buildings in which the richest people of Tristania live. “Everyone loves you. I’ve heard that King Jeffrey wants you to be his successor, when he’s older.”

“Jeff, stop listening to old women’s rumors.”

“I heard Sir Kripke talking about it. Besides, Prince Misha is a stupid, incompetent asshole. If he got to be the next King, you can be sure there’d be a revolution within the year.”

“Jeffrey!” Jared hisses, scandalized. He quickly looks around, making sure than no one heard him. “You can’t talk like that about the Royal Family, it’s sedition!”

“You know it’s true,” Jeffrey shrugs. “But you’re right, it’s not the right time to talk about this. We’re almost there, keep smiling and waving at them.”

They passed the Crying Virgin Place a few minutes ago and are now down the stairs of the Temple. With its huge square tower, all white marble that not even hundreds of years managed to damage, the Temple is considered by many to be the most beautiful building in the whole world. Jared has travelled a lot in his life - the only place he hasn’t gone to yet is the Arcadia Desert - and he actually agrees with that. The Elders say that it was given to the men as a gift from Roga, God of all Gods himself centuries ago to reward them for their devout ways. Jared doubts it’s actually true, knowing how corrupt and debauched their ancestors actually were.

He is about to climb the immaculate white stairs when an old woman in dirty rags somehow manages to pass through his escort and jumps at him, taking his hands and kissing them while mumbling nonsense about the Forgotten Gods. Jared feels kind of bad when one of the guards, barely eighteen Jared guesses, takes her by the shoulders and brutally shoves her away, making her fall onto the hard, paved floor.

“I’m sorry I let her pass, Sir Padalecki,” the young man exclaims, almost stuttering.

“Don’t worry about that,” Jared says at the same time his brother says, “Make sure it doesn’t happen again or I’ll have your head on a pike for the crows to eat.”

Another guard is already cleaning Jared’s hands with a wet, white handkerchief, but Jared is annoyed and shakes him away. “Make sure the woman is alright though, and give her ten gold coins,” he says to the boy who made her fall. “If she’s hurt, _I_ will have your head on a pike for the crows to eat.”

“Yes, sir,” the kid answers just before he darts away to help the woman to get up. Jared wishes he could be the one ‘rescuing’ her - if people like him, it’s not because of his good looks but because he’s always been nice and fair to them - but they’re already running late and he has to get to the damned temple if he wants to get married today.

“She’s just a crazy old woman,” Jeff chuckles as they walk up the stairs to join the rest of their family, who are waiting for them.

“So what? It was not necessary to be violent with her, it’s not like she tried to kill me.”

“She could have,” Jeffrey answers darkly. “I know you’re trying to be a good man but you cannot allow this to happen, Jared. It’s just a disaster waiting to happen.”

“I’ll try to remember it,” Jared says, trying to appease his brother, fully knowing that there’s no point in telling Jeffrey how he really feels about the whole situation; there’s not nearly enough time for that and he doesn’t want to alienate his brother on his own wedding day. Once they’re all the way up the one hundred and eleven stairs, Jared greets his parents and his little sister with a kiss on the cheek before he turns around to wave at the huge crowd gathered in the streets around the Temple. The cheers and the clapping are nearly deafening.

“See? They love you,” Jeffrey says again. “We’ll talk about it later.” Jared doesn’t really want to talk about the King considering crowning him in a few years but he knows his brother; Jeffrey is stubborn and Jared will have to listen to his crazy ideas. But later. Way, way later.

Taking his mother’s arm, Jared asks, “Shall we go in?”

Inside of the Temple, it’s like they enter another world. It’s cold and dark and eerily quiet, even though the priests can be heard singing with low voices. They all go farther in absolute silence, and once they are in the ceremonial room, Jared’s family leaves him alone to go sit down on the low, circular white marble benches. Jared walks down the aisle and kneels down before the High Priest who’s wearing his usual crimson robe. Jared vaguely wonders who thought it was a good idea to wear crimson in a totally white place; it looks disturbingly like a blood splatter on snow.

_“Midvar en aves ti?”_ the religious man asks in a singing voice.

_“Mi aves se yylan,”_ Jared answers in the same way, as the tradition requires.

The priest raises his hands and the side doors of the room are opening, letting all the other guests come in and sit down too and Jared’s going crazy with the need to turn around, to finally see what his bride looks like - Jensen, his name is Jensen and Jared had better start calling him like that - but it’s forbidden so Jared doesn’t move, forces himself to stay still until he feels someone kneel down just beside him.

Now that Jensen is here, Jared slightly turns his head to look at him, laying his eyes on him for the very first time and two things happen: his heart breaks at the sight of this beautiful child frightened and close to tears, and his cock hardens painfully in his pants. Jared doesn’t know if he’d rather hold his bride in his arms to console him or flip him on his stomach and tear his finely-crafted white robe off to fuck him right here in front of everyone. In the end he decides that it’s wiser to only take Jensen’s small, delicate hand in his own and he squeezes lightly, as if to say that everything will be alright in the end.

Jared can’t even imagine how the boy is feeling, it was hard for him to wrap his mind around the idea of getting married, it must be even harder for Jensen who can’t be older than thirteen and is about to be sort of _sacrificed_ to a man who is way older. A man who’s considered an enemy that the Ackles family needs to seal a deal with.

The High Priest starts to sing in the ancient language, his voice low and flat and awfully boring, soon joined by the other priests and the people in the room who are old enough to remember the Fifth Time for the second verse. It goes on for what seems - and probably is - an hour before the singing fades and total silence fills the Temple.

“Jared, son of Tristania, do you agree to take Jensen as your spouse before your families, our beloved King and Queen and the Gods?”

“I do, Your Highness.”

“As the High Priest of the Temple, I then declare you wedded before the Gods.”

Of course, he doesn’t ask Jensen; a beta’s word doesn’t hold any power, neither in the Temple nor outside and it’s even worse for omegas like Jensen. Now that Jared’s said yes, they’re bonded for life and there’s nothing anyone can do about it except Jared, should he decide Jensen doesn’t satisfy him as a bride and to kill him to remarry. As a kid, Jared always found this law absolutely disgusting; he still does, but that’s the way it is and it will probably never change. He mentally makes himself the promise to care for Jensen and love him until his very last breath, refusing to take part in what he considers to be outdated, cruel and barbaric morals. Jared is surprising himself feeling that strongly about Jensen when a few hours ago he only saw him as a young thing that he could use for sexual release.

The priests break into another song, thankfully shorter than the first one but long enough that Jared has some more time to stare at Jensen’s face. With his fair, freckled skin, his big green eyes and dark blond hair that falls around his almost feminine, perfect face, Jensen is stunning; he looks like the child of a God and Jared can’t help but wonder at his luck. A few minutes later, the High Priest laboriously takes a knee in front of Jared, holding a big, white candle in front of his face. Jared blows over the flame which dies out in a thick, black smoke, the smell of it unpleasant when it gets into Jared’s face.

Jensen’s hand still wrapped in his own, Jared gets up, pulling his bride with him. Leaning down a little bit, Jared asks, “Are you alright, dear?”

Jensen nods shyly. “Yes, Sir.”

“Please, call me Jared. Or Jay, if you feel like it.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jensen says again before he realizes what he just said and blushes like the pretty virgin child he is. “I’m sorry. Yes, Jared.”

Jared can’t help himself and leans down farther to give Jensen a quick, chaste kiss on the lips that has the boy blushing even more. Tucking the boy against him, Jared turns around to face all the guests, graciously accepting the congratulations from everyone from the King and the Queen to his family, the priests and his friends, for close to two hours. Everyone except Jensen’s family.

“Jensen, sweetheart, where is your family?” Once again, Jensen looks like he’s about to burst into tears and once again, Jared’s heart is breaking. He puts a hand in Jensen’s hair and gently strokes his head. “What is it? Tell me, baby.”

“They... They... They said they couldn’t bear it. That they couldn’t stand to watch me - ” Jensen abruptly stops talking, obviously afraid that he said too much.

Jared sweeps the young boy up into his arms and hugs him tight, strangely thrilled when he feels Jensen tentatively wrapping his legs around his waist and hugging him back. “I’m so sorry that they feel like that, Jensen. I wish they were here for you and could see for themselves how much I already love you and how well I’m going to take care of you. I don’t know what you have heard about me but I guess it wasn’t pretty. I swear that I am a good man and that you have nothing to fear from me. You have nothing to fear from anything or anyone else for that matter, as long as you’re with me. Please, please forget all the things you’ve been told about my kin and me and see me for the man I really am. I’m begging you. Do you think you can do that, my love?”

Jensen looks as surprised as Jared feels about his long, overly sweet tirade and it takes a few seconds before he seems able to answer. “Yes. I will do my best, Jared. My - my love.”

Jared takes his bride’s mouth for another kiss, although this one is not as short and innocent as the first one and Jared has to force himself to stop when he feels his cock twitching in his pants, about to get hard again. “Thank you,” he pants against Jensen’s lips, taking a few second to take back control of himself. “Do you think you can walk to the castle? Or should I order a carriage to take us back?”

“I- I don’t know?” Jensen says in a small voice and Jared makes the choice for him. Jensen is definitely not yet ready to greet the crowd and walk through hundreds, maybe thousands of people.

“Chad?” Jared calls.

A young blond man with an easy smile and laughing eyes appears next to them a few seconds later, slightly bowing before them. “My Lord?

“Get a carriage ready. I am tired and would like to enjoy some time alone with my bride.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

The Temple is slowly clearing out of all the wedding guests and when, at last, Jared and Jensen exit the building hand in hand and walk down the stairs the carriage is already there, surrounded by all of Jared’s guards, including the one who shoved the woman earlier today. The boy hastens to say, “She is all right, my Lord, and I gave her ten gold coins like you asked me to. She thanks you and gives you her blessings.”

“Good,” Jared answers, climbing into the large carriage that was specially made for him with rare red cherry wood. The inside is all big, soft cushions - white and blue, just like his wedding suit, the colors of the Padalecki banner. Jared helps Jensen to get in, and closes the door behind them. He knows that he should open the curtains and wave at the crowd but he can’t bring himself to take his eyes off Jensen who is sitting in front of him, looking at his feet.

“Come here,” Jared says, patting the seat next to him. Jensen looks wary for a second but he does come, and Jared wraps his arm around him, pulling Jensen closer until they’re touching everywhere. “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“Jared?” Jensen asks a bit confused.

“I’m lucky to have you,” Jared explains, his big hands stroking all over Jensen’s thin, delicate arms.

“Oh.” Jensen is blushing again and Jared can already tell that he will enjoy making his young bride blush again and again in the future. “Thank you. You are too nice to me.”

“There’s no such thing as too nice, especially when it’s for you, my young love. You are perfect. I almost forgot but I have something for you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Jared takes the small box from his pocket and gives it to Jensen, who strokes the polished wood before asking in a soft voice. “Can I open it?”

“Of course you can.”

It’s a band-ring, pure white gold encompassing five bright sapphires that Jared crafted himself. He tells Jensen so as he slides it on the young boy’s left thumb. “Do you like it?”

“I do, Jared. Thank you. It’s beautiful.” Jensen turns his head to hide his obvious emotion and they’re both silent for a few minutes before Jared can feel the young boy tense against him. “Do you... Do you want me to touch you?” he asks in a very small voice.

“To touch me?”

“Yes, you know... under the belt, now that we’re married.”

Jared blinks, wondering why Jensen is asking that question, where it came from. “You don’t have to do anything just because I gave you something. Not if you don’t want to.”

“You are very nice to me and I know that it’s my duty as your bride, I just don’t know how... I’ve never done anything like that and I want to be good for you.”

Jared’s is rock-hard in his pants once again and it takes a huge effort from him not to take Jensen up on his offer. “That’s really thoughtful of you, Jensen, and while I would love you to touch me, we will wait until tonight though. When it’s only the two of us, alone in my room, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Now, how do you feel about kissing?”

Jensen nods. “Kissing I can do. I quite like it.”

Jared grins before he takes Jensen’s mouth in a rough kiss. He quite likes it too.

  
\----------------------------------------------

Jared is lucky enough to be one of the very few people to live in the Castle, and to have the whole west wing to himself so he’s able to offer Jensen his own private quarters with a big salon with a huge fireplace to receive guests, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small study and a beautiful veranda that’s sunny in the afternoon. Jensen won’t live all by himself of course, as Jared parted with two of his own servants so they can tend to Jensen’s every need when Jared is not around. Chris and Danneel are both young omegas too, though slightly older than Jensen and Jared is sure that his bride will get along just fine with them.

He’s pondering whether or not two servants are enough for Jensen - Jared can afford to part with Matt too; he still has Chad and four other servants for himself - as Chad undresses him from his wedding suit with confident and efficient moves.

“Jared?”

“Yes?”

“Did you ask Danneel or Chris to help your bride to prepare himself for you?”

Jared turns around with a frown on his face, not in the least embarrassed to be totally naked and half-hard - the mere thought of his bride prepping himself so he can take Jared’s cock more easily is incredibly arousing - in front of his servant. “Should I?”

“Well, even though his body will naturally produce lubricant, you’re quite long and thick and he’s rather tiny. You don’t want his first time to be painful, do you?”

“I don’t, you’re right. But I don’t want anyone to touch him. He’s mine. They can give him some oil and talk him through it, though.”

“Alright. What about you?”

“What about me?” Jared asks, confused.

Chad points Jared’s now fully hard cock with a move of his head. “Do you want me to take care of it? I can suck you off before the dinner to take the edge off.” Jared knows that Chad can, he’s done it in the past when Jared wasn’t able to go to a brothel for whatever reason and as much as the offer is tempting - Chad’s mouth is quite talented - Jared has to decline.

“I’m married now,” he says. Chad shrugs, not looking that convinced. Jared has to admit that he wouldn’t have believed himself a few hours ago, but now that he met Jensen, things changed. Jared just isn’t sure of how much they changed, but he does know that now he wants Jensen, and only Jensen. Besides, now that Chad got himself in a not-so-secret relationship, Jared wouldn’t accept anyway. He’s not a saint but he’s not that much of a jerk either.

“Are you sure? You know I don’t mind.”

“I’m sure, thanks. I just - well, I...”

Chad nods, smirking knowingly. “You’ve got it bad, haven’t you? You haven’t touched him yet but he already has you under his spell.”

Jared laughs. “You could say that, yes.”

“He’s perfect for you, I can already tell that. Don’t mess it up, you hear me?”

Jared could have Chad whipped and thrown in jail for talking to him like that but that’s what he likes so much about his servant; Chad never holds back when they’re alone, telling him what he thinks whether Jared likes it or not and it’s really refreshing compared to the constant hypocrisy that rules at the court.

“I won’t. Now help me to get dressed, will you? I’m not paying you to verbally abuse me.”

“You’re not paying me at all,” Chad shoots back with a roll of his eyes.

“I could pay you. _But_ you have a roof above your head, hot meals three times a day and I’m the only one who can stand your poor manners and your stupid face.”

Chad raises his hands in surrender, an amused smile on his face. “I guess I’m rather lucky to have a master so _kind_ and _generous_ indeed. But like you said, you could pay me.” At Jared’s unimpressed face he adds, “Just saying.”

He’s helping Jared into light brown leather pants when he asks, “But seriously, you won’t even jerk off?”

“I’m keeping it all for Jensen.”

“Wow, you’re really serious about him. That’s good. Poor kid, though, he’s gonna drown in your come.”

Jared’s smile turn into a wolfish grin. “That he will, Chad. That he will.”

  
\----------------------------------------------

Jensen is feeling completely lost. It’s not that he comes from a poor family, far from that, but he definitely isn’t used to _this_ ; never in his life has he imagined that some day he would live in the Castle and have his own quarters. Jensen knows it’s stupid but he kind of thought he would live with his husband, maybe have a little room for himself.. Because seriously, what is he expected to do with all that space all by himself?

Well, not entirely by himself since Chris and Danneel will live with him as his servants. Isn’t that crazy? Jensen’s parents had three servants and he thought that was already a lot, that it meant that his family was powerful but now he has two of his own and it’s apparently something not even worth mentioning. What is he supposed to do with them? And why did Jared think he would need two people?

It’s something that Jensen really didn’t expect. Of course, he knew that the Padaleckis are rich and powerful but they’re definitely out of Jensen’s league. Or at least, Jared is; Jensen can’t remember much about the other members of Jared’s family. He feels like a little boy who used to think he had it all only to find out that it isn’t true, that there is way more to the world than what he thought there was.

Something else that Jensen didn’t expect is Jared’s kindness. He only met the man a few hours ago but he can already tell that Jared is a good person, kind and considerate, who genuinely cares about others. About _him_. Of course Jared could be faking it, but that wouldn’t make any sense, and Jensen is pretty good at judging people anyway. No, Jared is a good man and that’s it. Which makes it hard to understand why his own family used to say filthy things about Jared and the rest of the Padaleckis when they thought Jensen couldn’t hear them, since they’re obviously and painfully wrong. Could it be because they’re jealous? Jensen never thought that of his parents before but now, he’s starting to think they very well might be.

Jealous, and selfish too. Definitely selfish. Because while Jensen can understand and accept the fact that he was married to Jared for his whole family’s sake, he can’t understand why they couldn’t even attend the ceremony _for him_. Jensen doesn’t think it was too much to ask from them but they didn’t come. Now he’s wondering if they will even show at the celebration dinner. If he’ll ever see them again, even, now that he’s a Padalecki. Will they hate him and resent him too, never mind the fact that they’re the ones who chose to give him away?

A huge wave of sadness and bitterness threatens to overwhelm him but Jensen doesn’t want to cry in front of these strangers, no matter how nice they are to him. Jensen doesn’t want to cry, period. He’s not a child anymore, he’s an adult and he has to act like one.

“Do you want us to help you into your other suit for the dinner?” Danneel asks gently, pulling him out of his depressing thoughts.

“I don’t have another suit,” Jensen answers, slightly taken aback. Is he supposed to have one? Why doesn’t he have one?

“You have,” Chris affirms. “Sir Padalecki had it made especially for you. It’s in the dressing of the main bedroom.”

“Oh.” Jensen wonders if he looks as stupid as he feels, if he looks like a child who doesn’t know anything from anything and has to be assisted all the time. He wouldn’t blame them if they thought that.

“So... Do you?” Danneel asks again and Jensen feels ashamed that she had to.

“Yes, please. But... I’d feel more comfortable if it was only Chris?” Jensen says, more a question than an statement and he hates how uncertain he sounds.

“Of course, Jensen,” Danneel answers gracefully and Jensen feels relieved. He’s not really comfortable in his body and doesn’t want a girl to see more of him than it is necessary. He doesn’t really want Chris to see him naked either but that isn’t as bad.

“Can you show me the way to the bedroom, Chris?” Jensen asks. They already gave him the grand tour but Jensen’s so anxious that he can’t remember much of it.

“I’ll lead the way, follow me.”

The bedroom is huge. There is a big canopy bed in the middle of it, with curtains the color of Jensen’s family banner. Jensen doesn’t know how to feel about that just yet: on one hand it’s a sweet gesture from whoever decorated the room, on the other hand he’s not sure he really wants reminders of his family and how badly they’re treating him right now. There are two large wooden wardrobes against the wall opposite the bed, and a small desk under a window. When he takes a closer look at the desk, Jensen finds a few books.

“Is that for me?” he asks, shocked. Books are rare and really expensive, and Jensen has never owned one. He’s never even had one in his hands.

“It sure isn’t for me, I can’t read,” Chris answers with a soft smile.

Jensen blinks for a second. Of course Chris can’t read, that isn’t really taught to servants. “I can teach you if you want.”

Chris looks at him with wide, surprised eyes. “You would do that for me? I always wanted to learn but...”

“Of course. I can teach Danneel too.”

“Thank you, Jensen,” Chris whispers, the emotion clear on his face before he opens one of the two wardrobes - it’s full of beautiful clothes that all seem to be Jensen’s size - and takes out a light green suit and lays it softly on the bed.

He then starts undressing Jensen, and Jensen feels panic quickly rising inside of him despite the gentleness of Chris’ hands. He’s small and skinny, looks like a child and not like a man and what if Jared doesn’t find him attractive? What if he doesn’t want to consummate their marriage and decides Jensen is not good enough? What if Jared kills him to get remarried or _worse_ , sends him back home? Jensen knows he’s not thinking rationally - Jared’s nice, he wouldn’t do that... Would he? - but knowing that is not enough to make the panic settle down and he’s doing his best not to show it but apparently does a pretty bad job because Chris stops and asks him if he’s feeling alright.

Jensen nods, not trusting his voice not to waver so Chris keeps undressing him and Jensen’s totally naked when he suddenly breaks down in tears. He tries to get a hold of himself but now that he started to cry, he can’t seem to stop and terrible sobs are making his whole body shake. He’s such a failure, such a weakling, Jensen is disgusting himself.

Chris doesn’t seem to know what to do at first but he soon wraps his arms around Jensen’s naked body from behind, hugging him and whispering soothing nonsense in his ear, rocking him gently for at least ten minutes until Jensen feels safe enough to finally get a grip and wipe his tears angrily with the back of his hand. “Sorry,” he says, his voice still wavering.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I got you,” Chris says, not letting go yet and Jensen is kind of glad about it. It feels insanely good to have someone who cares, someone who takes care of you because as much as Jensen tries to fool himself that he’s an adult who can take of himself, that just isn’t true at all. Chris gives him a small kiss on the neck that makes him feel all weird before he walks them to the bed so they can lie down and he asks, “You want to tell me what it’s all about?”

Jensen hesitates a few seconds before he starts talking and doesn’t stop before long, long minutes. When he’s done, Chris looks at him with a soft, reassuring smile. “Jensen, you are beautiful and trust me, you’re the perfect match for Sir Padalecki. I’m not supposed to know so please don’t tell anyone that I told you but he has a very healthy sexual appetite and loves his lovers to be young like you. He’ll _love_ you.”

“Really? How do you know?”

“Once again, I could be in trouble for that...”

“I won’t say a word, I swear,” Jensen answered honestly, needing his servant’s trust and wanting to know.

“You met Chad, right?”

Jensen nods.

“Well, he and I... We’re kind of together.”

Jensen’s really surprised to hear that and he’s sure it shows on his face. “But... you’re both omegas, right?”

“Yes.”

“So how do you... How is it...” Suddenly realizing he’s asking a very personal question, Jensen immediately starts to blush, embarrassed to have put them in this situation. “You don’t have to answer that, I’m sorry. I didn’t really think.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. He lets me fuck him. We both can come without a knot so it works. And when sometimes I feel the need for something in me too, he gets me off with his hands. And when all that is not enough, well, we go to the knotting whorehouse together and we pay an alpha to fuck us both. I know it’s unusual but we’re good together.”

Jensen can’t believe what’s he hearing. Well, he can, obviously since he knows Chris is telling him the truth but it’s so different from what he’s always been told that he’s more than a little bit stunned. “I never knew that two omegas could be together. That’s... that’s really great.”

“It is. Unfortunately, I’m not sure other people would agree with you so we have to keep it a secret.” Then, Chris adds a bit bitterly. “It’s not that much of a big deal when two alphas are doing the naughty though, see how hypocritical society can be.”

“Alphas too?!” Jensen asks and seriously, he’s starting to think like he didn’t know anything before he came to live here and it’s a scary thought but it’s weirdly liberating, too. Like there’s a whole world waiting to be discovered. He only has to open his eyes and it’s there for him to see.

Chris nods. “It’s the worst kept secret ever; we all know that Prince Misha bends over for Sir Sheppard.”

“I never would have thought it was possible,” Jensen admits.

“You have a lot to learn,” Chris teases. “But don’t worry, Danni and I will teach you.”

Jensen is about to answer when someone knocks on the door; that’s when Jensen realizes he is still naked. He’s considering hiding under the bedcovers when Chris says, “I’ll take care of it.” Chris gets up and slightly opens the door, enough to be able to see the person on the other side but not enough for anyone to see inside the room. Jensen tries to listen to what’s being said but both Chris and the other guy are talking low and Jensen doesn’t understand half of it. A few minutes later, Chris closes the door again and comes back to sit on the bed, a small chest in his hands.

“So,” Chris begins, then shuts up, obviously trying to find out how to deliver some kind of news.

“Tell me, it’s okay.”

“That was Chad. He came to tell me that you maybe should prepare yourself for your wedding night.”

Jensen doesn’t get it. “Well, yeah. I’m gonna get dressed. Should I do something else? Put some perfume, maybe?”

“I meant, physically prepare yourself. Like, fingering yourself open for Sir Padalecki.”

“Oh.” Then, as it finally hits Jensen what Chris means, “Ooooh. But - I thought... Isn’t my body supposed to be naturally ready?”

“It is,” Chris confirms. “But Chad told me that your Alpha is unusually big. Considering your size and that it will be your first time, Sir Padalecki thinks it would be better for you to make sure you’re open for him.”

“Alright. How am I supposed to do that?” Jensen asks. Chris looks at him, a slight frown on his face. “What?”

“You never touched yourself?”

“No...”

“Even when you were in heat?”

“No!” Jensen shouts, scandalized. “It’s dirty and wrong.”

Chris clearly looks disapproving now. “Did you parents tell you that?”

“Yes?” Jensen answers and he has the feeling that he won’t like what’s coming next.

“Well, your parents are assholes. It’s not dirty, it’s not wrong. It’s your body and touching yourself is the most natural thing you could have done. Making you think it’s wrong... Damn, _that’s_ unnatural! Especially during your heat. Your body needed it. How did you get through it?”

“Long ice baths...”

Chris looks shocked out of his mind. “That’s cruel! I can’t believe that they’d do that to you. Your own parents, that’s disgusting that’s what it is!”

Jensen feels like he’s about to cry again. Is it possible that his parents were failing him that much all this time? The only thing that Jensen could think of is why, why, _why_?

“I’m sorry, Jensen, I didn’t mean to... Look, I’ll help you, alright? Tell you what to do. I swear you’ll feel good and that’s what your Alpha wants for you. Alright?”

“Yeah, alright,” Jensen says, his voice small and scared. He doesn’t know what to do but Chris does so it’s going to be alright. Jensen trusts him. He has to. Chris opens the chest and takes a small vial out of it. It’s full of clear liquid and Jensen is curious. “What is this?”

“Oil, to make it things easier and smoother. Get comfortable on the bed and close your eyes.”

Jensen does what he’s told without thinking about it, like the perfect omega he is. He wonders if he could be like Chris someday. “What next?”

“Give me your hand.” Chris pours oil on it, and the first thing that comes to Jensen’s mind is, “I’ll ruin the bed!”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it later, make sure you have clean sheets. Now that your fingers are slicked, rub one against your hole. Like that, yes. Does it feel good?”

It’s a little weird but good nonetheless, his body reacting to this soft, simple touch with a surprising intensity. “Yes,” he says as his cock is starting to get hard. “Oh, no...”

“Oh, yes,” Chris says, his voice low and husky and it makes Jensen feel even hotter, even more aroused. “It’s better if you’re turned on, trust me, I know what I’m talking about. Better for you and better for your Alpha. Now press your finger inside.”

Jensen moans loudly as he does. It feels so good that he regrets never having done that before. He presses his finger in as far as possible, stopping when his wrist starts to ache, before he slides out and pushes back in. “Feels good...”

“Yes? Try a second finger now.”

It’s even better. His opens wide as soon as his two fingers find their way in and Jensen’s quickly adds a third one, surprised of how easy it is, his hole warm and incredibly wet - and Jensen knows it’s not the oil but his own body producing lubricant - around his fingers.

“Come on, fuck yourself on your fingers, Jensen. Think of your Alpha on you, inside you, taking you hard and fast.”

Jensen knows he’s whimpering like a bitch in heat now but he’s too far gone to care about that. “Need... more...”

“Try your hand.”

“My - my hand?” Jensen pants. Isn’t it a little bit too much? His mind seems opposed to the idea but his body really isn’t.

“Jensen, your hand is nothing compared to an alpha cock. Not to mention the knot. Now get your hand inside that pretty omega hole.”

“Yes, nghh...” His hand, or rather his five fingers - once again, he can’t give himself more than that because of his sore, aching wrist - slide in disturbingly easily, like a knife into warm butter and Jensen can’t help thinking about what Chris said about alpha cocks. He wonders how big Jared will be; longer than his forearm? Thicker than both Jensen’s wrists pressed together? He wants to know, wants to feel his husband slide inside of him and fuck him.

“Take this,” Chris says, slightly pulling Jensen out of his lust-filled thoughts. Jensen’s hand tightens around a thick, rounded wooden thing that he instinctively knows is supposed to go inside of him, shoves it inside instead of his fingers. He’s about to slide it out and fuck himself with it when Chris grabs his wrist and forces him to stop. Jensen can’t help the whine that leaves his mouth.

Chris chuckles darkly. “That’s enough for now. You’ll have to wait to be stuffed with your Alpha’s cock to come. This plug will keep you open and wet for him.”

It’s hard not to give in and fuck himself anyway but Jensen forces his hands away from his ass and thinks of the worst things he can muster right now to will his arousal away. It takes ten, maybe fifteen minutes but he finally manages. When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Chris readjusting himself, his pants tented by a sizeable bulge that has Jensen wondering if his own cock will get a little bigger later or if it will stay little like it is now.

“Help me get dressed,” Jensen finally says. “When I’m ready I’ll ask Danneel to lead me to the dinning room and you’ll be able to go to your mate so he can take care of you.”

“He’ll probably be busy with Sir Padalecki.”

“I’ll tell Jared to let Chad go for the night.”

Chris is still cupping his erection, trying to make it look less noticeable but failing miserably. “It’s alright, you don’t have to do this. I shouldn’t have reacted this way, it’s really inappropriate and I’m sorry.”

Jensen shakes his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for, you wouldn’t have to feel like that if I was mature enough to take care of myself. Giving you time with your mate is the least I can for you.”

“You’d really do it? For me?”

“Yes. Of course I would.”

Chris has a weird look on his face, half pleased and half embarrassed. Jensen thinks he’s cute and if he wasn’t married and so already enamored with his husband, he’d want to kiss him. “Thank you, Jensen,” Chris says.

“That’s what friends do for each other, right?”

Chris smiles at him. “Right.”

  
\----------------------------------------------

When Chad comes back, Jared is hard - _again_. Seriously, how is he supposed not to get hard when thinking about his bride fingering himself open so he can take Jared’s cock easier? It’s downright impossible and Jared has to think of the worst things in his life to get his cock to soften a little bit in his pants so it’s not as painful.

“You’re pathetic. Let me suck your dick, you’ll feel better,” Chad says, rolling his eyes.

“What’s with you and my dick today? Seriously, you need to get laid. Go find Chris and suck _his_ dick, you’re obviously gagging for it.”

Chad doesn’t look impressed with him. “You know?”

“Of course I know. If you think that the both of you are discreet and stealthy, you’re awfully wrong. I mean, it’s not like it’s obvious or anything but I know you.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Do you even need to ask? Seriously, do I look like someone who cares about things like that?”

Chad shakes his head no. “But still, you - ”

“No buts,” Jared interrupts, distractedly admiring himself in his mirror, smoothing his hair and generally making sure he looks good for Jensen tonight. “You’re my friend and I love you, I want you to be happy. He makes you happy, right?”

“He does.”

“Then you don’t have to suck my dick just to make me more comfortable.”

Chad snorts. “Now you’re being ridiculous. To make you comfortable isn’t really my main incentive, I just like your dick that much.”

Jared can’t help but laugh at that. “You’re such a slut, Chad! Does Chris know?”

“Does Chris know? Hell yes, he knows. He’s a bit jealous, though I don’t know if he’s jealous of you or jealous of me.”

“Well, no need to be jealous, since we haven’t fooled around since you met him.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yes, really. You didn’t notice?” Jared snorts.

“No, I didn’t. You...? Wow, you’re a good man, Jared.”

Jared laughs. “Don’t say that like you’re genuinely surprised, I might get offended.”

“Come on, you know what I mean,” Chad retorts, irritated. “I knew you are great but... few people would have stopped using an omega just because he fell in love.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m awesome, I know.”

“Your cock is awesome. Man, I’ll kinda miss sucking you off, you know? Such a perfect Alpha cock...” Chad sighs dramatically.

“You’ve always been a creepy fellow but waxing poetry on my cock takes the cake,” Jared jokes and part of him wishes they had talked about it earlier so Jared could have had both his omega servants and friends on their knees for him. The other part doesn’t care much though; he knows that he found the perfect omega in sweet little Jensen and he doesn’t need anyone else now. “How do I look? Be honest.”

Chad is, Jared can see it in his eyes. “You look great. You’ve never looked so good.”

Jared smiles and waves him away. “You’re free to do whatever you want tonight. I won’t need you before tomorrow afternoon.”

“You sure, Jared?”

“Go.”

Chad is gone before Jared can say anything else. Jared makes sure he’s presentable-looking once last time, pushing his long hair out of his face and slicking it back into a neat ponytail before he walks out of his suite to go and join Jensen.

It’s Danneel who opens the door when Jared knocks about five minutes later. She gracefully bows before Jared as he enters Jensen’s quarters. “Sir.”

“Danneel,” Jared greets her. “Is Jensen ready?”

She nods. “He’s waiting for you in the veranda.”

Jared finds his husband asleep on a bench, with a book clutched tight against his chest. Mallorian’s Book of Poetry, judging by the cover. Jared doesn’t care much for poetry but he figures Jensen must love it. He sits down next to him and wakes him up with a soft kiss on his beautiful, full lips. “Wake up love, it’s time for our celebration dinner.”

“Huh?” Jensen asks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with clenched fists. “Oh, it’s you,” he says with a small, pleased smile on his face.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Jensen says but Jared can hear the tension in the young boy’s voice.

“What’s wrong?” He waits for Jensen to answer but his husband keeps silent, so Jared orders, “Answer me, Jensen.”

“I’m scared...”

“Scared?” Jared asks, surprised. “Of what?”

“Of my family not being there. Of not being good enough... What if I make a mess out of myself?”

“You won’t. You’re perfect, sweetheart. And if your family isn’t there, _mine_ is. They’re nice people, you’ll see. And they already love you.” Jared’s aware that his family can’t replace Jensen’s but it’s the only thing he can think of right now. Jensen seems to relax a little bit so he counts that as a win. “We don’t have to stay long if you’re not comfortable. We’ll stay for an hour or two, eat a little bit and come back here. People won’t even notice, they’ll be too busy drinking and dancing for that.”

“Alright,” Jensen says with a small nod.

“You look beautiful, love.”

“You, too. Everyone will be jealous of me tonight.”

That makes Jared laugh. “You’re flattering me. That’s nice. I’m more used to being the one doing it so yes, it’s nice.”

“Maybe I just want to get into your pants,” Jensen jokes but Jared can see the uncertainty in his eyes. Jared takes Jensen’s tiny hands in his and raises them to his mouth to kiss them.

“Then it’s working just fine. But we should stop before I maul you right here and right now.”

Jensen nods and gets up. “Alright. Shall we go?

  
\----------------------------------------------

The dinner is not that bad, in the end. As predicted, his family didn’t show up but it’s not so bad since a servant Jensen doesn’t even know the name brought him a letter written by his siblings, telling him that despite how their parents are behaving, they love Jensen and are proud of him and that Joshua will try and come to visit later, when he’s of age and free to do as it pleases him. Jensen folds the letter and put it in the pocket of his jacket, close to his heart.

Also, like Jared said, the Padaleckis are nice people and they’re making sure that Jensen is comfortable and is eating like a growing boy is supposed to eat, which means that Jared’s mother refills his plate more times than he can count with the delicious and varied food being served at their table, and his stomach is starting to ache a little bit. Jensen’s relieved when Jared asks him if he wants to dance.

“Yes, please!” he answers, maybe a little bit too hurriedly as Jared chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“I know they can be a little bit overwhelming sometimes,” Jared says as they walk to the middle of the room, where a dozen couples are dancing to the traditional music of Tristania, played by an orchestra of violins and other instruments that Jensen is ashamed to admit he doesn’t know the names of. “If it’s too much, just tell them.”

“I wouldn’t do that, that’s not very nice!” Jensen protests.

Jared ruffles his hair again and laughs. “It’s not nice but sometimes you have to speak your mind or they’ll just keep going until you feel like you’re going crazy. Besides, they wouldn’t get upset, you know. They’re used to it by now, with Megan always being such a little brat.”

Jensen only nods. He doesn’t feel comfortable enough to do what Jared is telling him to, not yet, but he doesn’t want to upset Jared by telling him so so he keeps quiet. They’re standing in the middle of the dancing couples by now, and Jared pulls him close, taking Jensen’s right hand in his left, the other one pressing heavily on his back. Jensen isn’t the best dancer, and isn’t used to dancing with someone so much taller than he is so he hesitantly lays his left hand on the small of Jared’s back, his fingers brushing the curve of Jared’s bottom. “Is that alright?” he asks.

“More than alright,” Jared answers, his voice low and full of lust. It’s enough to make Jensen harder than he ever was, and when the muscles in his ass squeeze tight against the plug he stuffed himself with like Chris told him to, he can’t help a moan escaping his mouth. He tries not to hump Jared’s legs but it’s hard not to and Jensen isn’t sure he’s entirely successful.

They dance for what seems like hours, stopping a couple times for a few seconds just to drink a little bit of wine, and by the time Jared picks him up from the floor and into his arms to kiss him, everyone seems to be tipsy or on the way to being drunk; most of them dancing and laughing and flirting, a few others sleeping on or under the tables.

“What do you think, Jensen? Is it time to leave yet?”

Jensen rolls his hips against Jared’s toned belly in a way that ensures Jared can’t miss Jensen’s erection pressing against him. “I do think it is, yes. I want - fuck, I _need_ you to be inside me.”

Jared’s growl makes Jensen crazy with lust and he doesn’t care that they’re still in public as he starts humping Jared’s hard, muscled stomach, feels himself leaking precome against his pants. “I think I might be going into heat again, Jared. I... I... get me out of here, please, need your cock and your knot!”

Jared is almost running now, none too gently shoving people away as he’s trying to get the both them to Jensen’s room - though at this point, Jensen would be happy with _any_ room - so they can fuck already. If Jensen has any doubt left about being in heat, it’s all gone now as he can feel his natural slickness oozing out of him in thick, copious waves, wetting his underwear and pants to the point it’s starting to sip into Jared’s clothes as well.

“You smell so fucking sweet,” Jared growls. “Never smelled something so good.”

“Jared, please, do something!” Jensen whines, feeling out of his mind. “It hurts, I need, I- I need...”

It’s only when Jared lays him down on a soft bed that Jensen realizes that they’re back in his bedroom. “It’s alright, love. I’m gonna take good care of you,” Jared says as he literally rips Jensen’s clothes off him until he’s naked and writhing on the bed, his little cock hard and leaking on his belly. Jensen’s already making a mess of the bed and it get even worse when Jared gets naked as well; Jensen can finally see his husband in all his glory, cock even longer and thicker than he imagined, and Jensen can smell Jared’s arousal too, a strong, musky virile scent that drives Jensen absolutely crazy for him. Jensen actually gets so slick and open that the big plug that he put inside of him a half-dozen hours earlier slides out on its own, and it makes Jensen nearly cry, the feeling of total emptiness almost unbearable.

“Jared please, please fuck me! I need it, need to feel you inside of me! Make the hurt go away, please...” Jensen begs shamelessly, not even aware he’s doing it. Two big hands are wrapped around his waist and Jensen is flipped on his stomach, Jared manhandling him like he’s nothing but a rag doll. Jensen immediately gets his knees under him and raises his ass, assuming the position, more than ready to get fucked for the very first time. Greedy for it, he reaches back and grabs his ass, digging his fingers into the flesh to pull his cheeks apart but it’s too slippery and he can’t get a good grip on them.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I can find your sweet hole just fine, trust me,” Jared says with a soothing voice as Jensen’s whimpering gets louder. Jared lines himself against Jensen’s hole, the huge head of his cock teasing his rim for a few seconds before Jared shoves inside in one hard, fast thrust.

Jensen’s yell can probably be heard around the whole castle.

  
\----------------------------------------------

There’s nothing that Jared wants more than to pound his bride’s perfect little ass but he can see that Jensen’s in pain. Being the good alpha that he is, Jared doesn’t move, giving his lover some time to get used to the feeling. Besides, the view is pretty amazing even if Jared doesn’t do anything, the skin of the rim a pretty pink and puffy around Jared’s girthy length. “Are you alright?” he asks, his voice tense and low with the effort of keeping still.

“Yes,” Jensen pants. “It burns but... it feels so good, too! I need more... Need you to move, Jared!”

Jared obliges with shallow rolls of his hips at first. When he sees that Jensen isn’t having any difficulty taking it though, Jared starts to thrust, slow and deep, pulling out halfway before bottoming out. “Do you feel it?” he asks.

“Of course I do,” Jensen answers, a bit hesitantly. Jared chuckles, shaking his head. He should have been slightly more precise in his question. He takes one of Jensen’s hands in his and puts it against Jensen’s stomach before he thrusts again.

“Oh. Oooooh...” Jensen moans as he realizes that Jared’s cock is so big that it makes his belly bulge in an obscene and weirdly hot way when Jared’s all the way in.

“I take it you like it.”

“Yes, by the Gods, yes!” Jensen answers, high-pitched and out of breath. Jared figures that in the state Jensen’s in right now, he would agree with anything that Jared does or says.

“You’re so responsive, I love it. Such a pretty, needy little bitch...” Jared groans as he moves Jensen’s ass higher, the angle better to hit his prostate. Jared knows it won’t be long before his knot pops and he wants Jensen to come quick so he can take it easier. It works, because Jensen comes with a sharp cry about three thrusts later, his come coating the bed and the hand that Jared had around him, and his hole getting even slicker.

“So wet, too,” Jared grunts. “Never been with someone so wet for me, not even females. Love it. Love _you_ ,” he adds as he licks his come-covered fingers - and fuck but Jensen tastes _great_ \- and he starts to pound into his young lover’s ass, way rougher than he should be for a first time but he’s so blindsided by lust that he doesn’t care about that, only looking for his own pleasure now that he got Jensen off.

His thrusts are so powerful that Jensen’s body doesn’t hold out and he collapses on the bed, and Jared follows him down, his body entirely covering Jensen’s small frame as he’s fucking into him like a beast, his hips pistoning in and out hard and fast. Jensen’s thrashing wildly under him and Jared wouldn’t know if he’s trying to get away or trying to get more of Jared’s cock if he wasn’t chanting “yes, yes, yes,” again and again.

“Gonna knot you and pump you full of come,” Jared says between nips and licks at Jensen’s neck and jaw. He can feel his knot getting bigger and bigger by the second, probably the size of a big orange now, so he grabs Jensen’s head by the hair, pulls it backward and growls “Mine!” just before he bites hard in the flesh of Jensen’s neck at the very same moment he shoves his knot in.

He can feel Jensen coming a second time around him, his hole clenching hard, pushing Jared to his breaking point. Jared comes so hard that his balls hurt and his vision blurs for a minute, and his cock is pulsing at every load he shoots inside his young bride, which is quite often for the first five minutes, and a little bit more spaced out after that.

Now that he feels like he can think again with his brain and not his dick, Jared rolls the both of them to their sides so he won’t suffocate Jensen. Stroking his lover’s whole body - though, alright, Jared’s fingers always find their way back to where Jensen’s rim is stretched wide open around him, and to Jensen’s stomach where Jared’s still-hard cock is bulging out.

He slowly turns Jensen’s head with one hand to look at him, and though the angle is awkward and a bit painful, Jared doesn’t care. Can’t care when Jensen is watching him with such awe on his eyes, like Jared’s a God or something. Jared kisses him softly, then asks, “How do you feel? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” Jensen answers with a beaming smile on his face. “I feel great. I never knew sex would feel that good.”

“It will get even better,” Jared promises. “I was so horny that I couldn’t control myself but now that I’ve knotted you, I’ll be able to show you, to teach you some things the next time.”

“I can’t wait, then. I... I love you Jared,” Jensen says, blushing and ducking his head like he said something shameful or stupid. Jared is having none of that.

“Look at me,” he says. Repeats himself when Jensen doesn’t. Once Jensen’s eyes are back on him, he says, “I love you, too. I know we just met and that some people will think or say it’s stupid but I don’t care. I love you, and I’m sure we were meant for each other. The way I feel for you? I’ve never felt like that before, and I’m glad I didn’t. You’re mine and I’m yours, forever.”

The sight of Jensen’s pure green eyes glistening with emotion is the most beautiful thing that Jared has ever seen and he promises himself that he’ll do everything, anything to make Jensen happy for the rest of their lives.

“I’m so glad to be your omega...” Jensen whispers. “At first I was afraid but now I know there was nothing to be afraid of. You’re the best Alpha I could have dreamed of and I’ll live to make you happy and proud of me.”

Jared then rolls on his back and gets Jensen to turn around onto his knot so they’re face to face and chest to chest as they kiss slow and deep for what seems like hours, until Jared’s knot finally deflates. Jared doesn’t pull out though, instead waits to get fully hard again before he thrusts up, making Jensen moan deliciously. “I want you again,” he says.

“You have me. Forever,” Jensen answers. “But... Chances for impregnation from a first mating, especially during a heat cycle, are really high... Do you want me to take some contraceptive herbs? I’m sorry, I should have remembered to ask earlier but I wasn’t thinking straight...”

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow. Now... Do you know what rimming is?”

“No,” Jensen answers coyly. “Teach me?”

Jared gladly does. He has the whole night to teach Jensen.

Their whole lives.


End file.
